Somethings Off About This House: A DHMIS Human AU
by memeaches
Summary: After being abused his whole life by his father, Manny was finally put into a house with a foster mom with lots of roommates and 2 other kids. Little did he know, his whole life would change from that point on.
1. Chapter 1

PART 1

"And you are?" The pale skinned woman asked.

"Manny. Who are you?"

"Why, I'm Paige! You forgot my name already? I have some coloring books you can work on while I go put the finishing touches on your new room."

Her smiles were always exaggerated, almost like a cartoon. She was a strange looking woman. She had lifeless black eyes and multi colored hair, all in rather light and not too harsh colors. But most of all, she had skin so pale she could be mistaken for a corpse. She had exaggerated eyelashes, like she put on one too many layers of mascara. She had a dress that had a pattern near the neckline that could be mistaken for drooping blood. Her sleeves were puffy cap sleeves with beads at the end. But most importantly, she had designed the bottom of her skirt to have many painted on designs, most being childlike. Some were fruits with faces, others were rainbows suspiciously missing the color green. Now that he thinks about it, her hair didn't have any green either. When she was walking away to his new room, he noticed her dress had a figure on it that looked familiar

It was a puppet looking thing, with yellow skin, a orange round nose, and a blue mow hawk. He suddenly was in shock. Whenever he was a bad kid to his dad, he would get sent to the "punish land." It was a room that no one else knew about, where his dad would show him horrible acts of torture and disgusting things with puppets, guided by these "teachers" who try to teach them a lesson. He was taken away from his home because of the abuse, and was staying with Paige as a foster mom. He started holding back tears, those lessons had become so traumatic he would cry thinking about them.

He knew something was up. He was only eight, but he sure wasn't stupid.

Before she went in the room, he asked "Who is that?"

For someone so young, he had a very deep voice. She turned around sharply.

"Who are you talking about?" She was confused at first, but quickly realized what he meant. Her heart dropped from her chest. How does he know? I mean, his dad was pretty screwed up, but not messed up enough to show him that! She soon dismissed these thoughts. He's just curious, he must be just a kid who didn't know any better. He just wants to know who the beautiful painting that she did! That's all, ri-"Who is he?"

Her train of thought was interrupted by a curious child's questioning. It suddenly hit her that she would have to make up a name for the puppet. If being shown those things were hard enough, imagine having to share names with that, if he was shown that, that is.

"His name is, uh, Doi!" Of all the names she had to pick the stupidest.

"Doi?"he asked suspiciously. "Of course, Manny! Very creative if you ask me!"

* * *

Sorry for the short part, I want this to be a series that I update often, so I'm limiting myself to small sections. Especially since I already planned out an ending, I want this series to be as long as I can make it seem. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. I should update this twice a week or so. School starts in a couple of days, so I might not be able to stick to it. (also sorry for the shade towards the name doi.)


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

She quickly walked away towards the room before he could ask anymore questions.

"Wait!" Manny shouted. Paige pretended to ignore his cries. There was a room to be cleaned, after all! She had always told her students to ignore anything that got in their way. Except for authority. They should always listen to them. She was one of the best art teachers in their school district. In fact, everyone in this house was an excellent teacher. She was doing more thinking than cleaning at the moment. One of her roommates, Tony, walked in on her with a blank expression. He was a dark skinned man with black hair that had a hint of blonde in it. His beard was also blonde. He looked strange, but was certainly not the strangest one in the house.

He was used to Paige doing this. She would sit in one place and think for hours at a time. She suddenly started giggling like a young schoolgirl hearing the gossip about the new kid or her friend's crush. He decided to interrupt her, with a loud "What are you doing?"

"Oh! Hi Tony! Just thinking about stuff."

"I could tell. Bu-" "Tony, will you help me clean up the new kid's room?" She interrupted his question with another question

"It looks fine to me. It's a waste of time to try to clean it further." Frankly, he was right. The room had everything that a kid's room would need. From the bunk bed, which was unnecessary, seeing as Manny would be the only kid sleeping in the room, the obligatory toy box that had action figures inside of it, and a desk for homework, his room was set up perfectly.

"You always have to make sure everything is perfect, and you have to correct every imperfect thing you see. Speaking of imperfect, what are you wearing? I thought this moment was important to you. And you're wearing that!?" said Paige. Despite being roommates, the adults in the house were very rough on each other.

Tony wasn't shocked at all. They always fought about things that were trivial to him. "Who are you to talk, wearing the same dress everyday of your life, just because it looks good? Besides, I had better things to do than worry about my appearance, unlike you." He stormed off. Despite being teachers, they were more childish than their students.

He quickly got dressed, and was wearing a black trench coat fading into a galaxy pattern. He had black pants and red lace up shoes. He had a red and yellow clip on bowtie. He considered it embarrassing that he couldn't tie a bow tie, so he avoided the subject whenever it came up. He was wearing a red turtleneck under his coat. He always wore a pin with a clock on it. He had numerous watches that lined his arms under the coat. He always wore white gloves, but had been wearing them for so long, he forgot what they were for. Looking in the mirror, he noticed that the scar on his nose looked more prominent today. Those scars were always compared with clock hands by his peers, and he was always filled with rage whenever someone pointed them out. That was always something he struggled with, his anger. He could never control it, it was always justified in his brain because "they deserved it" or "they were being idiots."

When he was done getting dressed, he went in the main room and saw Manny sitting on the floor, coloring in a coloring book. He looked up at Tony and recoiled back. Tony's thoughts started running wild. He was so innocent. So pure. So destroy-able. He could just take out his sword and slice him right in half. He could do anything and he would beg for mercy. All the while, he was trying his best to act normal. He was trembling a bit, but it wasn't apparent to the child what he was thinking.

He quickly snapped out of his trance and introduced himself. "Don't be scared, my name is Tony. Nice to meet you." He reached out his hand to be shook. Manny eased up a little bit and weakly shook Tony's hand. "I'm Manny."

"Welcome to your new home, Manny."

* * *

Sorry if I'm uploading too frequently, I just have too much time on my hands and I know that when school starts, I'll barely have any time at all, so I want to upload as much as I can right now. Hope you liked it!


End file.
